Dagger *revised*
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: Wufei gets some news and takes it badly...*YAOI* *REVISED*


  
  
Authors note: ::Sighs:: I origanally wrote this at a friends house, at a sleepover. It's a pretty dark fic, though. The pairings are Wufei and Trieze. Yes, yaoi...  
This fic is to Joi...just cuz she was pissed I didn't dedicate another fic to her..:P  
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wufei stared silently out the window, where Duo, Heero, Quatre and Trowa were either sunbathing or playing in the water. The blonde and the braided baka were in the water, the other two sunbathed.  
*Who cares...* He thought morosly. *Nothing matters anymore... nothing at all...*   
He sat that way for another half an hour until Duo, now dry, bounded into his room. "Yo, Wu-chan, why aren't you out in the pool with us? Q-man even has it heated!"  
Wufei looked at him for a second, then turned his gaze back outside the window. "I don't feel like having fun, Maxwell."  
"What, girl problems?" Duo cracked, sitting infront of his best friend.  
"Almost."  
"*GUY* problems?!" Now Duo's voice was incredulous.  
"Yes, guy problems." Wufei snapped. "Will you leave me be?!"  
"Who is he? A gundam pilot?"  
"No."  
"Oz pilot?"  
Wufei stayed silent.  
"OH, SHIT, Wufei! Do we know him?"  
"..."  
"Oh..damn. Zechs."  
"GOD, NO!"  
"...Trieze?"  
Wufei flinched. "Yes, Treize Kushranada."  
"Oh my GOD. WHY?!"  
The Asian pilot thought about that for awhile. "You wouldn't understand...I hardly do."  
"Well, tell me the whole story."  
"Remember when I got captured?"  
"Yep. Heero was livid!"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Is this the gundam pilot of Shenlong?" Wufei could hear Treize's sickening voice, walking up to his cell.  
Wufei himself was injured, a deep gash on his upper left arm and a bloodied lip. He flared in silence as the door to his cell was opened and Treize entered.  
"Oh, yes. The dragon. I remember you now." Trieze smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fuck...off." Wufei gasped through clenched teeth.  
Treize furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you bleeding, Dragon?"  
"Don't call me 'dragon'!" Wufei growled. "And my wounds are small, weakling."  
"Weakling? But I'm the one whom defeated you. And they're still wounds, Wufei. Let my doctors look at them."  
"Like fuck I will." Why was Trieze being...kind?  
The lighthaired man walked up to Wufei slowly and lifted his chin with one hand. "You know something? One day someone is going to acctually listen when you tell them to go away, and you're going to be very, very lonely."  
"What are you, someone who sees what things people already know?" Wufei snapped.  
"Sort of." Trieze smiled again. "I will make you a deal, Dragon. You come visit me tommorow night and agree to let my doctors tend to your wounds, and I will let you, and the Gundam, go."  
"Why a visit?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
"Do you know how bored I get with so few people who understand me, Wufei?" Agina, there was that smile. "I get lonely without someone to talk to."  
  
~*~End FlashBack~*~  
  
"I get it so far..." Duo said slowly. "But... that made you love him?"  
"I didn't *love* him for a long time."  
"Oh... so how'd y'all get together?"  
"I was about to get to that!" The ebony haired boy snapped  
"Okay... so tell me what happened next."  
  
~*~FlashBack~*~  
  
Wufei hopped on his motercycle and started driving off at high speed. Not because he wanted to get to see Treize, but because Duo and Heero were so blessed LOUD! And Quatre and Trowa didn't help soften the noise level, either!  
Wufei winced as he remembered the sleepless nights, simply because of the noise!  
"Dragon." Treize greeted him when he hopped through the window.  
"Hello, Trieze." Wufei stood akwardly, for the first time in his life. And he felt odd, somehow.  
"You came."  
"I always follow through my promises." Wufei bristled slightly.  
"Obviously, Dragon... An admirable trait. I envy your friends." Trieze laughed and sat on his couch.  
  
~*~End FlashBack~*~  
  
"So?" Duo asked eagerly, like Wufei was telling a fearie tale instead of a real life story.  
"...I enjoyed talking with him so I went back everynight after that. *Then* it got...physical."  
"Ah... So *then* you got horny."  
"Piss off, Maxwell."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Wufei, for one, didn't know what the *fuck* he was doing, kissing another man, Trieze no less, and enjoying it.   
Treize kissed him again, brushing his tongue against Wufei's lips. Who, in turn, moaned and opened his mouth.  
"Dragon..." Treize whispered, voice somewhat rough. "Stay with me tonight..."  
"What...?!"  
"Stay..." Trieze breathed into Wufeis mouth. "With...me... tonight."  
As an answer, Wufei began to unbutton Treizes shirt.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"*You* screwed *him*?! Not the other way around?!" Duo shrieked. "But-but-but!"  
Wufei laughed slightly as his friend was, for once, speechless. "But... then I did a stupid, stupid thing. After we had been... engaging in sexual activity for about a month... and talking still, of course..I realized I loved him..." Wufei looked angry enough to punch through the window, but wanted to finish his tale.  
"Why is that bad?" Duo asked.  
"He's the leader of OZ, shithead."  
"Oh...yeah..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
Wufei laid ontop of Treize's chest, both still breathing heavily and sweating from their previous...activities. "Trieze?" He murmured.  
"Hai, Dragon?" Treize murmured, letting his fingers sift through Wufei's fine hair as he dozed.  
"I love you."  
Trieze didn't answer for a long time. "I treasure you above all other things, Dragon..."  
"Treasuring something isn't the same as loving something..."  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Then the fight..."  
"Bum bum BUM."  
"SHUT UP, MAXWELL!"  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"How could you think that?!" Wufei shrieked, staring at Treize in shock.  
"Why else would every attack we make be interceptied by you Gundams?" Treize was trying hard not to scream at Wufei, but... all evidence pointed directly at the small boy, who was shaking with emotional pain and shock.  
"It's called 'Heero-hacking-into-the-system', Kushranada!" Wufei yelled at his lover, black eyes so narrowed they were slits. "Not me sneaking information! Why don't you believe me?!"  
"Why should I?"  
Wufei froze. "Because you at least care about me."  
"That makes no difference on wether I trust you or not."  
Wufei shook harder, tears stinging the back of his eyes.. But not with anger. "I love you, Treize. I wouldn't do that."  
"And I don't believe you."  
"Fine." Wufei snapped. "Then I'm leaving."  
"Dragon?" Trieze's voice came heisitant, and Wufei paused at the door, hand on the doorknob.  
"What?" He asked softly, halfway turning.   
"...nothing. Just know that I'll never welcome you back here. Ever." Trieze's blue eyes were cold, shut off.   
A single tear fell from Wufei's eye farthest from Trieze. He nodded, opened the door and left.   
Wufei waited until he was back on his motercycle before letting the rest of the tears fall.  
He blamed the cold air for them.  
~*~End~*~  
  
"Then..today..I got this letter." Wufei handed a single piece of paper to Duo. His hand shook.  
Duo read it aloud.   
"Dear Dragon,  
I don't even deserve to call you that anymore. You most likely hate me now, and I don't blame you. I never deserved your love. So I told you I didn't feel love. But I do. I've always loved you, Dragon, from our first duel. If you're reading this, I probably died in battle.  
But I wanted you to know how I felt, if I died. If I live while you read this... then I guess my backbone dissapeared if I tried to apoligize. I'm so sorry, my dear Wufei. For everything. For making you cry at our fight... Yes, I saw that tear fall... It landed on my doorknob and I let it stay there until it evaporated.   
I never truely suspected you of taking that information, Dragon. But you were the only person who's ever gotten close enough to me to find it and read our plans. I was scared that the one person I truely cared for... only used me as a pawn of some sort... Again, I'm so sorry. For not believing you.  
I'm not asking for forgivness, Dragon, because I know I don't deserve that either. I just want you to remember me. Not the idiotic, cruel man you last saw... but the one you loved. Hopefully they were different. Just remember that someone *does* love you, contrary to what you've told me before. I love you, Dragon, you are my world.   
I will love you always, my Dragon.  
Treize Kushranada."  
  
Duo looked up. "He died?!"  
"Last night... Une sent it to me..." Wufei pulled out a dagger and gazed at it. "He gave me this... it's never tasted blood. Now I'm going to use it to join him..."  
"Wufei! Suicide will get you into hell!"   
"I don't care." The Chinese boy started to cry. "I don't want to be without him."  
"But..suicide?!"  
"I don't care, Duo! I don't care about hell or anything.. I'm not as religious as you are, Duo... If you don't want me to commit suicide, then find another way for me to die." Wufei gazed levelly at Duo. "I'll make sure I die before nightfall-"  
Duo made up his mind in one second. He grabbed the dagger before Wufei finished speaking and shoved it into Wufei's stomach. Then he cut the boys throat. Blood flew from the Asian boy and onto Duo, who felt tears trickling down his cheeks.  
Wufei only had time to smile and mouth his thanks before he died. Duo could see his friends soul leave his body and embrace Trieze's.  
Duo closed his eyelids and whispered. "God forgive me for taking my friend's life... I didn't want Hell to have another resident that meant something to me..."  
Only then Duo screamed for Heero.  
  
~*~*~  
Oi... This is angsty..yes, I know, I know! U_U. Like I said before, I got the idea for this thing at a Birthday sleepover... WE had been watching Sleepy Hollow and Master of Mosqution... Yes, two very cool movies (funny, too) and I had to go and write this fic.  
Neko, who has NO idea who ANY of these people are, read this after I first wrote it and she looked at me. "Brady... He killed his friend so the other guy wouldn't go to Hell! Aww..."  
So... *that* was a HUGE compliment... Neko is a GREAT author and screenwrite... so, yeah...^_^.  
Hope you liked the angst...::sighs:: I almost cried when I wrote it. 


End file.
